


Taking One For The Team

by KurtbastianJust



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Gangbang, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is the Dalton Academy lacrosse teams' own little mascot slut. he's always there after a game as a consolation prize to be given to the other team if Dalton lost or a trophy for the team when they won. His only job was to suck, fuck and be fucked and Kurt is just all to happy to please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One For The Team

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Happy cyber monday porn. I feel like it's been awhile since I've written anything porn-orific!  
> 2\. I just started two new fics and I plan on updating all my fics now that my leave is 1000% more easy to live with now.  
> 3\. Enjoy a very slutty Kurt?

Sebastian panted as he looked at his team, the cheering was being drowned out as it slowly sunk in. They'd done it. His eyes flickered over the field and grinned when his team started running toward him. His brain was on autotune as he just lifted his arm, dropped the stick in his hand and let himself be, for lack of a better word, attacked with the love of his team. The jumping, hooting and hollaring was a prize all on it's own. They'd won. They won their first game of the play offs. They'd made it. After so many fails, losing their trophy to another team. Tonight... they'd done the impossible. Sebastian had to reassure the fact over and over by looking up at the scoreboard and out of the corner of his eyes he saw him.

The trophy.

Kurt Hummel smirked, licking his lips as he slowly unwrapped the scarf around his neck, letting the pale skin covered in fading bruises be shown. The rightful winner, Sebastian of course, would get to be the first to remark him. This was his acceptance, this was his green light. He slowly walked onto the field toward the group of students, no one noticing him from the stadium. The team mates accepted him in their sweaty, bouncing huddle. In the entirety of the celebration, right in the center, Kurt wrapped the thin fabric of the scarf over Sebastian's head and pulled him down into what would seem like a hug to any bystanders.

Sebastian's breath caught when he saw the trophy coming close, merging and he locked eyes with him. Hunter backed off slightly, giving the win to Sebastian just as the scarf slid over the taller mans neck. Sebastian gasped and leaned in, claiming the prize for the first time in his high school career. It was always Hunter-- but not this year. This year Sebastian was captain and he brought the team to victory so he brought his teeth down on the perfect neck, sucking and pulling Kurt close. He heard a forgiving squeak escape Kurt's mouth and the scarf pulled before arms slid around his neck. Sebastian held Kurt just as tight as Kurt held him and he marked him. Truly marked him.

Sebastian slowly pulled away, just enough time for Kurt to wrap the scarf back around his neck and he winked, sneaking out of the growing crowd. Sebastian's face was alight for what was to come.

***

"Congratulations guys, you proved you could beat all odds tonight and I'm damn proud of all of you! This is just the first game of many so celebrate but go easy. Get a lot of rest and I'll see you at practive in the morning!" The coach shouted so all the team members could hear. He left the locker rooms and immediately the cheering became an uproar once more. Men fled to the showers and left, all while ignoring the male laying on the bench with a towel over his face, seeming as if relaxing was just what he needed.

Not everyone on the team knew about the secret tradition, only those who had money or lineage that understood the tradition of the trophy. When all that were left of the men were the elitist and privileged, Kurt finally sat up and removed the towel. "Congratulations boys. I wasn't sure I'd get to play with you at all this year." He said, eyes sliding over the six men left hanging around them. "Hunter, you really let your team go for awhile there."

"Hey! Not my team anymore!" Hunter said and nodded to Sebastian.

Kurt's eyes flickered to the blushing man's face before holding out a hand. "Ahh... that's right. My champion." Kurt slid off his bench and moved to slowly straddle Sebastian's lap, all the other men in a trance. "You got first mark... How do you want me, Captain?" He whispered against his ear, voice low and sultry. Sebastian let out a visible shudder and moan.

"I want you comfortable." Sebastian said after regaining control of his limbs.

"Oh Sweetie, I promise. I'm comfortable in any position you want me in." Kurt said, a hand trailing down the side of Sebastian's face. Sebastian shook his head and caught the hand, lowering it to his swelling member. Kurt's eyes widened and he shifted, sliding off Sebastian's lap and to the floor on his knees to slowly undo the fastener and ties on Sebastian's pants and removed all items blocking his way to the Lacrosse captain's penis. He visibly swallowed and his gaze flickered around the room. "No offense big guy but I think we should save you for last. You... You'll stretch me far too much for the others to enjoy." He said and then bit his lip, eyes never leaving his cock.

It only took a moment of hesitation before Kurt said screw it and leaned in, fingering the heavy, thick balls that hung low between Sebastian's thighs and his mouth worked itself around the swollen head of Sebastian's horse sized cock. He really put the term 'hung like a horse' in perspective. He was thick, massively thick and Kurt wasn't sure he'd ever held a man of that size in his mouth, let alone letting it penetrate his ass.

His cock grew, his own towel slipping and barely hanging on from it's tight knot as he changed positions, working on getting more of the thick member to and down his throat.

Hunter stood, sucking on two of his fingers as he walked to them and kicked Kurt's feet apart and knelt, beginning to prep him. At the small intrusion of the fingers, Kurt gasped and whined around the cock, focusing on loosening his jaw and letting Sebastian's needs be filled. Hunter slowly worked his fingers in and out of Kurt as the other men slowly pumped their cocks, watching the scene. The deal was that they all got to deposit their loads inside of him if they won. If not, the other team won the opportunity. Of course, condoms had to be worn for the other team. Those at Dalton all got STD checks monthly, it was just a good habit to keep up. 

"Have you ahhh--" Kurt began as he pulled off the thick cock and Hunter hit that spot so deep inside him. His eyes fluttered before they remet Sebastian's. "Fucked someone who would only beg for you to go harder and deeper?" He whispered, trying to fight off his erection that Hunter was illiciting out of him. 

Sebastian slowly shook his head. "I... No. It hurts with anyone I-- It hurts them." Kurt's eyes lit up and he pulled Sebastian down into a heated kiss. "You've met your match--- OH MY GOD!" He gasped and growled against Sebastian's lips. "L-L... Fuck Hunter! Oh God!" He gasped, panting and snapped his fingers frustratingly and Hunter pulled out immediately with a small, pleased smile. "Get in line." He called out over his shoulder. "When you come..." He slowly stood and held Sebastian's eyes. "Cum so deep inside me I'll feel it for days upon weeks." He whispered and kissed him once more. 

***

All of the seniors went first, Hunter beginning it as he slowly pushed his lubed cock through the tight ring of muscles. Kurt was face down on the bench, laying on a few folded towels with his ass elevated and pinkened at Hunter's slaps, trying to relax his body for the rush of men. Hunter's thrusts were deliberate and slow, pushing into him inch by inch before finally creating a rhythm. Kurt's eyes never left Sebastian's however. He watched as the strong hand stroked over the thick cock, enjoying the view as man by man fucked him, filling him up with semen and often spanking him or giving a few good tugs and squeezes to Kurt's own hanging member. 

Kurt let out airy gasps and moans everytime they dashed and slid over his prostate, his cock bouncing excitedly. His eyes kept dropping to the thick cock leaking precum that would soon be slamming into him and stretching him open. "Wes... Oh Wes harder!" Kurt moaned, knowing that Wes preferred him vocal just like Nick preferred getting his cock sucked and watching Jeff fuck Kurt. He knew his boys like the back of his hand and gave them whatever they wanted but only when they won. 

Wes finished deep within him and pulled out, walking around to have Kurt's mouth lick him clean and he moved to sit on the bench, breathing harshly with the rest of the men. Hunter handed Sebastian the lube quietly, regaining his own strength. Sebastian's hands shook as he fumbled with the bottom and Kurt watched, wishing he could do it right. Cuddle up to him, press his hands to his chest and tell him that he was normal, that Kurt loved the stretch. But Sebastian needed to pose for his team mates, show that he was strong and had a will that couldn't be rocked. He lubed up his cock well and used three fingers to lube up Kurt's slicked ass more than it was. 

"R-Ready?" Sebastian's voice was unsteady and Kurt looked back over his shoulder with a confident and reassuring smile and winked. "Fuck me. Fuck me like you're fucking the man of your dreams. Open and ready for you. Begging for you." Kurt said, sultry tones dripping from his lips like candy coated acid. 

Sebastian slowly, so slowly worked at getting just the head of his cock into Kurt's ass. it's shiny, cum dripping beast of a cock head was swolen red and pulsing heat. Kurt moaned, egging him on, fingers gripping the sides of the bench. "Please Sebastian! Please fuck me, Sir! Please Captain, PLEASE!" He cried out just as the cock head popped through the outer ring of muscles. He knew Sebastian had never done this, not properly and he knew he wouldn't last long. Kurt reached down to stroke his own cock with low, deep moans and all the men surrounding them watched the show, their hands on their own re-swollen members. "Sebastian... Oh please! More!" Kurt begged, pushing back as the skin tugged and he let out small whimpers. "More!" 

Sebastian's fingers released his member, grabbing Kurt's ass, spreading his cheeks and slowly began filling him. Kurt shuddered, his breath going awry and his body shaking purely at the new feeling. His body seemed to be splitting in half but it was pure exstasy in that exact moment. He couldn't see past his hands as they tensed, knuckles white as a low, rolling moan spilled out of him. "Baaaas!" He cried out. "Oh Bas!" He couldn't focus on gripping the bench or stroking his cock. He just fell forward, pushing his ass up even more against the force of Sebastian's weight and his face fell to the towel. 

Sebastian let out a soft grunt, finally, so slowly hitting the hilt of his thick cock against Kurt's ass. He was already so close, his gorgeous trophy displayed perfectly and so willing to take him. "Fuck me." Kurt whispered. "Fuck me..." The words kept repeating as the boy whimpered them into the towel. 

"Sebastian, don't hold back man! You should see his face. I've never seen him so... blissed out, man! Fuck him!" Hunter gasped, eyes on Kurt. He used to be  _his_ trophy, but that streak was over. It was Sebastian's turn to finally win. Sebastian pulled out, every inch seeming to take minutes before he gripped Kurt's hips tight, fingers digging into the sweaty and bruised flesh before slamming into him, driving his penis deep into his ass as they both cried out. The motion being repeated and Kurt soon was crying out his own orgasm, eyes shut, the words not making sense. Sebastian gasped as he watched his team mates cum from the sight and feeling Kurt's ass tighten even more drove him into a frenzy of his own. His thrusts became off rhythm and more frantic, shallower as he drove into him. "Kurt!" He cried out, balls drawing up towards his body as he unloaded what felt like a ton of thick white semen into him until it began flooding out around his cock, mixing with all the others until it dripped down Kurt's ass and thighs. 

Sebastian slowly pulled out, hot and flushed. He fell to the bench on the left and watched as Kurt's ass grabbed at air and his body fell to the bench. The freshman, the newbies slowly lifted him up to take him to shower but Kurt protested from his normal routine. "N-No! Leave me with him. Leave me with Sebastian!" He whumpered, voice faded as if he was seconds from passing out. They carried the boy to Sebastian who was still catching his breath. He held out his arms though, accepting his prize and Kurt immediately clung to him. "My captain." He heard the small whisper from the boy. 

"My trophy." He whispered back when he could breathe. 

"Yours." Kurt whispered as he curled up, cheek pressed to the heated chest of Sebastians as they both breathed deeply and men showered around them and left, leaving the two there to relish in new beginnings. "I can't tell who won..." 

"What do you mean? We won?" 

"No... I mean... Between you and I. I think.... I think I won." Kurt whispered with a soft smile playing on his lips and Sebastian just held him closer. "Promise me something, Sebastian?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah? What?" 

"Never lose a game again."


End file.
